Sergio Pablos
Sergio Pablos is a Spanish animator and screenwriter best known as the creator of the Despicable Me movie franchise for Universal Pictures. He became the third sole-creator of an animated movie franchise that went on to generate over $1 billion from theatrical and ancillary markets after only one sequel. Early life Sergio Pablos is from Madrid, Spain. After working as a key animator on Once Upon A Forest (1993), he moved to Paris, France to pursue a career opportunity at Disney animation. Career Pablos’ first job in animation with Disney Studios in Paris was as a character designer on A Goofy Movie (1995). From that connection he moved to Disney Studios in Burbank, California and began learning the ropes, working as animator or contributing to character designs on several major 2D animation productions, including The Hunchback of Notre Dame (character of Frollo), Hercules (character of Hades), Tarzan (character of Tantor the elephant), and Treasure Planet (character of Doctor Doppler). He was nominated for an Annie Award for his work on Treasure Planet. Subsequent to his departure from Disney, he was hired as character design supervisor on Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild for Columbia. After several more years working in animation production, Pablos created the Despicable Me movie franchise based on his original screen story Evil Me and his own art design. He took the package unsolicited to Universal Pictures where he became the first of several screenwriters on the project as well as executive producer. In 2010 Despicable Me—starring Steve Carell, Jason Segel, Russell Brand, Kristen Wiig, Miranda Cosgrove, Will Arnett, and Julie Andrews—was a box office success, received a Golden Globe nomination, and became one of animation’s highest-grossing movies. Pablos continued work as a character designer on another animated feature, Rio for 20th Century Fox, which was released the following year. He received his second Annie Award nomination for Rio. After the release of Despicable Me 2 in 2013, theatrical markets (worldwide box office) and ancillary markets (home media, cable, merchandising, books, video games, TV series, theme parks, etc.), pushed franchise total revenues to over ten figures. He was the writer for the film Warner Animation Group's Smallfoot. Personal life Pablos shares his time between the U.S. and Spain where he is CEO and Creative Director of SPA Studios in Madrid. Filmography * Once Upon A Forest (1993) – Key animator * A Goofy Movie (1995) – Character designer * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) – Character designer * Hercules (1997) – Character designer * Tarzan (1999) – Character designer * Treasure Planet (2002) – Character designer * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005) – Character designer supervisor * Despicable Me (2010) – Story, executive producer * Rio (2011) – Character designer * Despicable Me 2 (2013) – Characters created by (uncredited) * Minions (2015) – Characters created by (uncredited) * Luna & Zak (2015) – Executive producer (uncredited) * Storks (2016) – Executive producer (uncredited) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) – Characters created by * Smallfoot (2018) – Story, executive producer * Klaus (2019) Director, writer Awards and nominations Category:Animators Category:Writers